Bonnie Harless
Bonnie Harless is the primary antagonist in the Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. History The Ensanglante Bonnie is the current leader of the Ensanglante, a religious cult who worship an entity named Pere Sanglant. She is descended from Braxton Harless, a Confederate General who prophesied that The Blessed would be born into his bloodline after an encounter with Pere Sanglant. The cult is based out of the Sacriste Sanatorium on the eastern outskirts of New Bordeaux. They also have ritual sites, which they call Places of Darkness, located around the city. Nuit Blanche Bonnie uses Nuit Blanche, an invitation only club in Downtown, to recruit new members into the cult. She likes to pick out the neediest people she can find and then make her the thing they need most by using charisma, manipulation, and a drug they refer to as Sky. Once recruited, new members are indoctrinated into the cult in a ceremonial room located deep beneath the club. The Blessed The Blessed is the incarnation of Pere Sanglant into human form. Ever since Bonnie was a little girl, she's been dreaming of honoring the Harless name by birthing The Blessed. But despite her best efforts, she's realized the Father has chosen a different path for her. She sought out Anna, the last known descendant in the Harless bloodline, and the only one who could carry The Blessed. Through manipulation, Bonnie convinced Anna to take part in a consummation ritual, where she was impregnated by their High Priest at the New Bordeaux Opera House, a site considered sacred to the cult. Downfall and Death Lincoln Clay learns of the cult when he and Father James stumble upon a cleansing ceremony they were performing at Sammy's Bar. There, they meet Anna McGee as she flees the building, and begin an investigation. After piecing together the clues, they learn the truth behind the cult and what has been done to Anna, who takes her own life out of fear and guilt. After Anna's death, Lincoln pursues Bonnie to the cult's home at the Sacriste Sanatorium, where after killing the remaining cult members, he confronts Bonnie. After a brief struggle, Lincoln informs her of Anna's death, which enrages Bonnie tremendously. She proclaims that Anna was chosen, but Lincoln quickly corrects her, saying that she was forced by Bonnie and the cult. Fraught with anger, Bonnie grabs a ceremonial knife and attempts to kill Lincoln, but he knocks her back to the ground. When she falls, the ceremonial knife she is holding plunges into her stomach. As she dies, she speaks her final words to Lincoln, saying "This city will burn, Mr. Clay." Family *Braxton Harless (ancestor) *Anna McGee (distant relation) Appearances *Covered in Blood *Worse Than Dying (killed) Trivia *The Mafia III Credits list her name as Bonnie Blue. At this time it's unknown if this is just a typo or there is some other explanation for this discrepancy. *Despite believing him to be an inferior member of The Filth due to his race, Bonnie always refers to Lincoln as Mr. Clay. Gallery Bonnie Harless 2.jpg|Bonnie at Nuit Blanche Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Antagonist Category:Death